how it all changed
by blood n water
Summary: One night fang wakes up Max to tell her how he feels about her when the school and itex find them and capture Max. What happenes when max didn't get to tell fang she loved him too? And what did the school do to her? FIGGY and FAX IF U DONT LIKE FIGGY GO!
1. Chapter 1

How it all changed

**How it all changed**

**HEY GUYS bloodfang here **

**I b also bloodfang the randomflockmember**

**But this is me and my cousin's account**

**We are going to be rotating chappies so the other person will NOT I repeat NOT know what's going on in the next chappie XD heh heh heh unless they make a cliffy and want to write the next chappie too. **

**Blargerdoodlemuffenblargynessblargererererereremygom5**

**XD **

**Disclaimer: do I look like a dude that writes books about mutant bird freaks and murders! I didn't think so looks into audience KEEP UR MOUTH CLOSED MEENIEBUTTERFACE!**

**On with the story**

**MAX POV**

i felt my body shaking and I opened my eyes, fang was standing over me trying to wake me up.

"ugh what is it?"

"I need to talk to you"

"cant it wai-" I looked at him "ok what is it"

he pulled me out of my bed.

"what are you doing!?"

"just come on"

I reluctantly followed him as he dragged me to the roof.

"ok fang whats going on?"

"ive been wanting to tell you this forever" he took a deep breath. I waited patently as he worked up the courage to tell me whatever.

"I love you max. I always have and I always will"

I just stared at him to, well shocked to say anything.

He leaned in to kiss me.

"awwww how romantic. Too bad I have to interrupt" piped in a familiar voice.

We looked up.

"ari!" I exclaimed surprised. "last time I saw you, you where 6 feet under"

"yeah well _daddy _reversed the expiration date. Now im not here to chat maxi so lets get down to business."

"what do you want" fang growled obviously annoyed **(A/N gee I wonder why)**

"well _I _would like to see you dying" he said to fang "but that's not why im here."

"then why _are_ you here?"

"well apparently we need max."

"if you think I'll come then you're delusional.

"oh we thought of that. Wich is why we chose now to attack."

"wait we?"

then a bunch of erasers popped out of their hiding places

"yes we"

of course they chose now iggy was on a date with his girlfriend, and angel gazzy and nudge where all over at their friends places

shit

I heard a loud pop and fang fell over

"fang!!" I glared at ari

"oh don't worry he'll only be out for a few hours. Long enough for the rest of the flock to find him and see that your gone. Boys?"

the erasers lunged and grabed me before I could move

"now are you going to fight maxi?"

"oh yeah because I just love doing whatever you say"

I started trying to struggle out of their grip. Their grip started loosening and I could almost slip out.

"Keep your grip on her you idiots!"

"we cant shes to strong"

_weaklings_

"ok if you cant keep your grip on her then ill do this."

He pointed the gun at me.

"say goodnight max"

I felt something puncture my skin.

As the darkness slowly got its grip on me I realized I never got to tell fang that I loved him back.

**Sorry guys I know its short but deal with it I wanted a good cliffy and faxness romanticness not my thing hope u likey my cuz will post chappie when she does XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo this be Morningrain!!**

**Hope you enjoyed my cousins chappy! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, If they hadn't I would not of updated!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own maximum ride... if I did things would be way different and the forth book wouldn't be so…… **

**p.s. if you don't like Figgys then get in your dads car and drive into a lake, they are funneh and awesome and uberlyfantificsweetlyamazingcoolerthenyouthink, besides what does it matter who you love? Love is love.**

**Iggy's POV**

What was I thinking? I knew Alexi had issues but…. This was, well, over the top.

"Jeff come on I KNOW you are blind and need my help so please just let me guide you to the bathroom then find some trust worthy guy to help guide you to the stall?" she said sounding more worried than really need be.

"Alexi" I sighed "just because I am, well err blind, doesn't mean I can't take care of myself," I was being too nice but that was my personality, I didn't want to hurt her feelings I mean after all she was just worried right?

"But but Jeff!! I know you want to act like Mr. Tuff guy but we both know you aren't, so let me help you! geese you big-" but I gave her a look that must have been scary, she shut up instantly and her heart beet picked up.

"Listen Alexi. I. Am. Perfectly. Capable. Of. Taking. Care. Of. Myself. And I really DON'T need you fussing over me like I am disabled!" I had issues keeping my voice normal at the end and I could feel the pressure of everyone in the movie theater's lobby staring at us.

"Jeff please, you are actually quiet unstable! You need help and you need to admit it! I KNOW that you are incapable of doing everything and need help! If you won't let people help you then it only goes to show how messed up you are!" Alexi shouted at me, she sounded like I wasn't getting something obvious and like I was... was mentally ill. I suddenly felt her hand grab mine and yank me towards what I remembered to be the exit of the theater.

"Leave me alone" I growled pulling my hand out of hers "I am sick of you treating me like I have a disabled brain! I am NOT in the need of help and especially not YOUR help! And if you think I am messed up you have no idea." I turned around quickly then and stalked into the direction of the parking lot. I heard her yell something back but I ignored her, instead I concentrated on the sound my footsteps made as they echoed off of the cars and the cement.

When I heard the familiar crunch of leaves under my feet and felt the sun's light blocked I tore my jacket off and let my wings rip through the flimsy fabric of my t-shirt. I felt the sun on my back again 

and I stopped walking to jump into the air as high as my inhuman strength let me then I did a humongous downward stroke with my wings bringing me above tree level. After three more large strokes I was able to angle my body forward and fly towards what I hoped was the direction of the house.

After 20 minutes of flying I heard the familiar sound of Total's highly annoying voice.

"Iggy here! The house is over here! Come land were my voice is!" I fallowed his instructions reluctantly and landed upon the soft grass of our back lawn.

"Did anyone see me?" I asked my voice not hiding any of the annoyance I felt at having to have Total tell me what to do and were to land, why was everyone treating me like I was incapable of taking care of myself?

"No, lucky for you it is to dark out for human eyes! You should be more careful"

"To late now" I mumbled angry with myself for missing the fact that the sun had gone down because I had been so upset about Alexi… Before Total could say anything else I headed toward the back door.

When I got to the open door I slammed it shut behind me and horridly made my way to my room but stopped suddenly when I heard Angels scream. As quick as I could I deciphered that she was on the roof and I then ran to the nearest window, hoping it was open, and dove. I felt my head brush the top of the window frame but luckily I made it through ok then quickly snapped open my wings and flew upward towards the roof.

"Iggy! Come quick fangs hurt!" I heard Angel yell as I landed on the shingled roof. She quickly led me to the part of the roof that was right outside max's window. As I knelt down the wind shifted direction and I smelt the blood coming from the body in front of me.

"Fang!" I shouted "Fang what's wrong? Where does it hurt? Talk to me Fang!" I carefully placed my hands on what must have been his head, because that is where the sound of his breathing was coming from. Moving slowly I felt my way down his head and his arms feeling for anything broken, bruised, or bleeding. When I got to his chest I felt a small indentation. "Angel go to my room and get my first aid kit, also call Nudge and Gazzy and tell them to come home now!"

I listened to her run through Max's window as I continued my search to make sure nothing else was out of place on Fang. When my hand brushed down his right leg I heard a moan from Fang at the same time that I felt the warm stickiness of fresh blood. Going even slower and more careful then before I examined the wound with my figures and found that his leg had been deeply cut as if he had cut it on the roof when he had fallen. IF he had fallen.

"Iggy? Fang said apparently coming-to at last.

"I'm right here Fang can you tell me where it hurts and what exactly happened?" I asked trying to keep the desperate worry out of my voice. It was odd to be so worried, I mean yeah he was a member of the flock so then closer then family to me but it almost felt as if the worry was DEEPER than that somehow… But I quickly shook my head of these thoughts and concentrated on the sound of Angel as she crawled out of the window and handed me the medium sized bag that I had gotten used to carrying around after the time Ari had torn Fang up and we had had to take him to a hospital.

I opened it and pushed my hand in instantly feeling out the gauze wrap, antibiotic, and other utensils which I would need to check the weird indent on his chest. After cleaning and wrapping his leg, which had already stopped gushing blood and was now looking like it was a day old rather than an hour, I carefully felt his chest for the indent again.

With my right hand on the spot I used my left hand to grab a pair of tweezers. With skill that I wish Alexi had seen I pulled out the little pencil tip sized object from the hole and set in on the roof next to me while I made sure his chest was ok.

"MAX!!" Fang suddenly yelled jumping up. "Where's Max? They took her! _He_ took her!" Fang was screaming at the top of his lungs now. Emotionless Fang was apparently having a mental breakdown of sorts as he started crying making a weird choking sound and falling upon the roof.

"Calm down buddy, tell us what happened. Everything is going to be ok Max is strong and can take care of herself till we find out what to do." I told him forcing my voice to be as reassuring as possible although I was extremely shocked at his outburst.

"She was... We were… I woke her up... we were talking… they surprised me…I was shot with something… _he_ grabbed her… I couldn't do anything... oh Max what have I done? How could I have been so... so…" he said between sobs that shook his whole body and even the part of the roof that we were sitting on.

"Who took her? Who is is _he_? Fang we need your help pull yourself together! We need are heads to be able to save her!" I told him not thinking as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held him trying to confort him and keep him from hurting himself just in case.

"The school" was all he said his voice cracking and defeat ringing through his words as he rested his head in my shoulder and continued to sob but a tad quieter this time.

"FANG!! Where is Max? Did she run away? Did the flyboys get her? Why was it so important that Angel called? Where are you hurt? How bad is it? Why are you crying? Are you actually crying? You have never cried before! What is wrong with him Iggy? Will he survive? Why are you holding him like that?" Nudge said as soon as she saw us on the roof. The last question had so much shock in it that I quickly let go of Fang and turned my head away so that she couldn't see my cheeks, which must have been bright red.

"Max was captured by the school and they shot Fang with something" I said in answer to Nudges questions and Angels and Gazzy unspoken ones.

"What... what do we do now?" Gazzy asked sounding his age for once and reality hit me then. What if Fang didn't calm down? What if the dart that was resting by my side had somehow altered him? What had happened to Max? And with Max gone and Fang… unstable…that would mean I would have to lead the flock on my own and come up with a plan to rescue her and Fang's sanity…

**Hope you liked it! Fang isn't dealing with Max being stolen so well is he? Maybe Iggy can help him pull himself back together…**

**Remember, Bloodfang and I have ABSOLUTLY NO IDEA of what the others plan is, we DO have a general idea but nothing more... so don't ask us what is going to happen next!! Well MABEY if you are really really nice and give Bloodfang a cookie she MIIIIIGHT give you a hint .- but not chocolate chip, they aren't her favorite. **

**Please read and review!! The more reviews the more often we will update!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Yola guys

**Yola guys! I don't really have anything to say… I know shocker right? **

**Disclaimer: me no owny… but I own this chapter and part of the plot…. **

**(ENTER SPACER HERE)**

**MAX POV**

I woke up and my head was pounding. To make things even better I was strapped down…. On an operating table… in a white sterile room. Well this will make my night better, or was it morning already? I heard the door open.

"hello maximum"

I growled and tried pulling against the straps.

"that's not going to do you any good maximum"

I lifted my head up, well as much as I can, and looked around. There was one of those trey thingies that holds all the operating stuff, an eraser by the door, a tv, and of course the whitecoat. On the trey there was scalpels scissors a needle, some liquids some stuff I couldn't recognize let alone put a name too, and a remote? The whitecoat pushed a button on the remote and the table went into a sitting position.

"ok maximum let me show you something. The tv turned on and a picture of a bloddied body popped up on the screen.

"this could be you if you _try_ and resist."

Wow that picture is defiantly not going to be in my head for the rest of my life.

"oh and since you are the leader of your little flock I thought you might want to check up on them."

He changed to a different channel on the tv and it went fuzzy.

"ugh"

he took out a walky talky phone.

"whats going on I told you to have the camera ready!"

it _was _ready until _somebody_ knocked off the tree" I faintly heard from the other end.

"well put it back up _now"_

after a minute or 2 the picture popped up on the screen. The view zoomed into the living room. The flock where sitting there, well minus nudge I guess she was still at the sleepover. They zoomed in closer, they all looked sad, except for fang. He didn't look sad he looked, broken. They got the sound working.

"Dang it fang its _not_ your fault. You got hit by a freaking dart okay! Calm down" **(A/N I had fun writing that sentence XD) **

fang pushed iggy out of the way and walked out of view, Im guessing to his room.

A car pulled up and nudge got out and walked inside.

"hi guys im … home?"

suddenly the camera view was focused on the ground then it went fuzzy again. But the audio was still working.

"you idiot! You knocked it over AGAIN! Maby you should stay away from the camera."

"im the only one who knows how to work it!"

"not very well!

The whitecoat turned the tv off and put the bed back how it was. The door opened again.

"max?"

"jeb?!"

"yes honey its me"

I looked up and saw him pick up the needle and liquid.

"im sorry im not here to save you this time"

"then what are you doing"

"im sorry max but this is for the better"

"wait what!"

He injected the liquid into my bloodstream. I started to feel faint and then blacked out

**UNKNOWN POV**

I woke up back in my cage. DANG! I got beaten again stupid robots.

A whitecoat walked up to my cage.

"come on im going to show you your new partner."

She pulled me out of my cage. And dragged me to the opereation room and shoved me in there.

"have fun"

I looked around and saw jeb another whitecoat who was sewing up the person who was on the table.

"your early get beat up again?"

"I may get beat up by your stupid creations but I can still hurt _you_ so I would think before I say anything jeb."

"ah you and her will get along well. Maby she can teach you how to fight."

I walked over to the table and saw who it was.

The ever so infamous maximum ride.

Now I know what our first mission was, and if this works the flock will have a major problem on their hands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guten tag! Morningrain here .-**

**Hellos everyone, sorry it has taken forever to update but I did tell you that I will only update if we get a new review!**

**Some of you might have noticed that it says figgy in the description, which is what will be in here. That will not change. If you have an issue with it I am sorry but then this may not be the story for you, besides what is so wrong if Fang has a change in heart? Love is love after all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the maximum ride characters. JP does. End of questions. Good day.**

**Iggy's POV**

_I can't believe Fang is so upset about Max! I mean what did she ever do for him? Yeah so she is a great leader and all but personally all she did was pull him close then push him away! And she keeps getting us caught with that stupid chip in her arm! We are probably ganna do much better without her! Especially Fang! She just messes with him, why can't he see she doesn't deserve him? And why am I so upset about this?_

I snapped my head to the side and sat up halfway from the couch ready to act when I heard the sound of a car pull up, but then I sat down again and relaxed as I recognized Nudges foots steps. I heard her say something but I couldn't catch exactly what it was because just then I was distracted by a high pitched shrill coming from the forest outside of the window behind the couch Gazzy, Angel, and I were sitting on. Instantly I tensed again and put a figure to my lips hoping the other would see and be quiet.

"Get it back up now!" I heard a rough voice growl, he sounded like an eraser because of how his voice was strained at the right spots. It was also static so I figured it was coming out of a walki talky thing.

"You guys don't even care that Max is in trouble do you!? What if they have hurt her!? What if they are torturing her!? If you won't help me rescue her then I will just go on my own!!" I heard Fang shout from in front of the couch before stomping off to his room. Something in my twisted in agony when he mentioned Max and at how obvious of how attached he was to her. I had no idea where this pain came from so I just ignored it and Fang and continued listening to whoever it was outside our house.

"Ok, ok calm down. Geese you think we were about to be under attack by the way he's acting" A new voice said. It wasn't static so I figured it was whoever the walky talky voice had been talking to. This voice also had the gruff sound of an eraser.

"Finally! You know this won't work out unless she can see them! Unless she knows we have got them!" the static voice said then after a pause added in a slightly quieter voice "Although, if the surgery works the only reason we will need this is to teach her how to kill them."

"Better do it soon! Before the dark winged one recovers. What do you think he will do when she comes to kill him? Freak out and beg for mercy I hope! Would be most satisfying!" the outside voice said which was soon followed by gruff laughter. Whoever it was sounded thrilled at the thought that Fang would be begging, and in pain.

"Ok, now get out of there before someone catches you!" Mr. Static said. A load thud fallowed then the sounds of footsteps on the forest floor running.

**Fangs POV**

I was laying on my bed crying when Iggy knocked on the door quietly.

"Fang? Are you there? If you are I have something to tell you that I just overheard from someone spying on us I believe. Can I come in?" He sounded slightly stressed and wary as if he was afraid of what I was going to do.

"Yeah, come in" I said wiping my eyes and sitting up. Luckily he couldn't see so I didn't have to worry about him seeing the red around my eyes from crying silently. He came in and sat on the edge of the bed besides me then described what he had overheard.

My teeth snapped together making an audible crunching sound. Someone was watching us. Someone new were we were. And whoever it was is sending someone after us. Worst of all whoever it is knew I wasn't being my usual strong self. _Pull yourself together then!_ I yelled at myself in my head.

The flock had something after them, and I was being considered a major weakness.

"Fang?" Iggy asked, I felt my pulse quicken as I heard him say my name. _That was odd_. "Did you hear me Fang? I asked if you had any ideas on what we should do next." He paused and appeared to look out the window which meant he had either heard something or was upset. "Or are you to freaked out over Max to care about the rest of us anymore?" I heard him ask under his breath.

Deffinently upset.

"No ideas" I replied, trying to think of why he was so upset, could it really be Max? It didn't sound like he was worried about her being gone…

"Oh" he replied keeping his face turned away. I could hear something in that "oh" that made my heart feel like it had been stung. Why did he sound so disappointed? Or even, sad?

"Everything ok?" I asked him, leaning from my seat on the end of the bed to try to see his face and hoping he wouldn't hear the creaking of bed springs.

"I... why were you and Max alone on the roof?"

"Oh, I… err... she..." his question took me by surprise but what surprised me more was my reaction. Why couldn't I tell the truth? Why did I feel like that it would be horrid if I lied to him? Why did it feel like I was betraying him?

I saw his body stiffen and I figured he had sensed my unwillingness to tell more.

"Why do you never say more than a few words to me? And don't say you treat everyone this way because I hear you talking to the kids while playing a board game and I hear you with Max, but never more than a few words to me… Why is that Fang?" The words came out in a rush and I knew he was very upset.

This new change in direction took me by surprise and so I sat still while trying to unjumble my thoughts.

"Never mind Fang" he said sighing then stood up but right as he got his hand on the doorknob my thoughts straightened out.

"Iggy" I said feeling my heart flutter slightly. He paused for a second then started to open the door. Before he could have it open enough to get through I wrapped my fingers around his arm and held him in place. "Iggy, I...I don't know what to say but... but I don't want you to leave yet. Please don't go. You help me... think and..." I trailed off feeling slightly silly and extremely awkward.

Maybe that's why I never say much around him, because I feel awkward, but that can't be cause I can always laugh at least to myself whenever he and Gazzy blow something up or whenever he is grumpy and ends up saying something just plain silly.

"I, I don't know Fang. I just don't get why you treat me so, well like I'm just 'that blind kid with wings'. I can do other things then just fly and be blind you know! I have thoughts and feelings to! I don't get why you're so focused on Max, she doesn't help you she just pushes you away when she can't use you! She isn't the only one here you can love you kno-"but he stopped suddenly his face growing red with anger and embarrassment.

Quickly then he broke my grasp and opened the door all the way letting it bang on the wall next to it making an indent. By the time I realized what he was doing he was already out through the door and in the hallway.

I felt pain stab my heart and before I could dwell on why I ran out of my room towards him. Hearing my approach he started to run as well and I could see his destination, the back door had been left open from when Angel let total in.

**Iggy's POV**

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks as I ran down the hall. I couldn't believe myself. _Why did I have to say so much? Why do I have to be so over sensitive? Now because of me Fang will NEVER like me, and I will be lucky if he even talks to me again! He is even chasing after me now to tell me to straighten out my head and probably to convince me that this is just "a teenage drama". Oh I messed everything up! And since when did I love Fang? _But as I thought the question I knew the answer. I always had, it had just been growing in me all along. That's why I felt anger towards Max and that's why I got so quiet around Fang sometimes.

But I had just ruined it all, forever.

I saw the door looming close enough to jump through and I pulled my wings through the slits in the back of my t-shirt, but right before I was in jumping rang I felt firm arms wraps around my waist. Instantly I panicked (you would to if you had been forced to run away all your life), and as I swung my fist to the side a part of my mind screamed at me to stop. But it was too late.

Fang's surprised and pained yelp echoed of the walls and I felt something inside me cry out in pain. Quickly I broke out of his now weak grasp and threw myself out the door, beating my wings hard to gain altitude.

A few seconds later my breathing had calmed down enough for me to hear the soft beet of wings fallowing behind me. I would have missed it if not for the fact that my senses were on extreme high alert.

"Why does he keep coming? After everything I have said and done... you think he would leave me alone?" I mumbled to myself. A strong feeling started chewing at me as I thought of him, there, coming for me. Not Lissa. Not Max. Fang was coming for me.

I froze mid-stroke and plummeted around 20 feet before remembering to fly. When I had righted myself I ignored my other senses and concentrated on my hearing. His wing beets sounded more labored then usual and I was suddenly horrified of how much damage my punch had done.

After honeing in on his position I was going to wait there but then I heard a quicker thrum of large avian wings but it didn't have the sound of the usual eraser or of any of the flock, and it was headed at a break neck speed strait for where I could hear Fang slowly making his way towards me.

"Fang look out!" I yelled while at the same time angling my body towards him, but I was too slow.

By the sound of it, whatever or whoever it was with the bird kid wings had collided with Fang. A sickening cracking mushy creaking sound filled the air fallowed by maniacal laughter.

Then I heard Fang falling. "NO!!" I screamed at the top of my longs tucking my wings in and diving towards the sound.

For a second I felt his warm body in my arms.

For a second I heard his beautiful voice in my ears "Iggy-"

For a second I had saved him.

But it turns out, that second was never long enough, and as a pain erupted in my head I felt all my senses shut down till all I could hear was laughter and a heart beet getting quieter and quieter…

...

The first thing I noticed was the hard floor. It was so cold and smooth. Then I noticed the scent. Sterile air clinging to the sterile floor and walls filling my now sterile lungs. The last thing I noticed was the sound. As it were there was no sound. No beeping of machine or the slight fizzing sound anything electric makes. No echo of outside creatures. Nothing…..

I sat for what felt like felt like forever afraid to move in a room where I was truly blind in every sense. Part of my mind was aware of a pain in my head and a voice kept telling saying something over and over again. But why listen to it? Why not just float here... forever…frozen in time and space…were all the corners of existence had been rounded.

All of a sudden the corners turned sharp.

**Evil cliffy hehehhehe!!**

**We almost gave up on this story… it would really be appreciated if you peoples would review!! The more the merrier!! And the more reviews we get the sooner we will update!!**

**We might even give you cookies .-**

**Morning Rain**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!!! This is Morningrain**

**Really sorry about not updating, my cousin got major writers block on this story and I've been bugging her about it for MONTHS so now I decided to just post my chapter that I wrote forever ago, and if cousin STILL has writers block, well I'ma take your advice and finish the story.. So if the part with Max becomes kind of screwy... well I can always say I DID warn you!!**

**This is the chappi I wrote forever ago when I was waiting for Bloodfang to update… **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT me repeat DO NOT own Maximum Ride, story, plot and characters, etc. but I do own this plot and what ever happen within it.**

**Iggy's POV**

Then suddenly all the corners turned sharp.

"M-Max?"My voice shook as I said it and echoed off the blank room's walls.

"Yeah it's me" she replied, but something was wrong in my ears with the sound of her voice. "We've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Max is everything ok? Something doesn't sound right…" I asked suppressing the urge to shout out _'what happened to Fang?!?'_ Normal Max would blow up, what would changed Max do? But then again, what do I care? If Fang is dead…

"A lot happened to me since they captured me," she answered with a slight humorless laugh. "The flock is ok, when the school captured you they flew away, but now I need you to tell me where this new meet-up place is so when we escape if we are separated I'm not blundering about across the country."

"So Fang excaped, he's alive," I breathed out a sigh of relief letting my head 'plop' against the wall behind me.

"Yes I DID say they all got away," her tone was flat and had a sharp color to it.

"Max something isn't right, what did they do to you?" I tried to keep my voice calm but a sudden rush of adrenalin came and my heart beet sped up.

"Tell me this first Iggy, why when you were unconscious did you keep repeating Fang's name?

I froze in fear. Her voice was razor sharp and I could hear the suppressed anger. Not only could I hear it though, but her whole body radiated with the deadly anger boiling inside of her.

"You've missed a lot Max," I whispered letting my voice trail off. _'What is she going to do with me now?' _I thought feeling terror. Then I realized how afraid I was and that shocked me. This is Max, flock leader and mother to us, but the anger coming from her was immense and seemed to grow with every passing moment.

"Max calm down! Nothing happened I just... I just kind of fell for him… but nothing happened! He didn't even say he loved me…" I trailed off. By chasing me and hugging me didn't that at least mean _something?_

"Stop freaking beating around the topic! He left me while I was gone didn't he? That piece of cow crap! He told me he loved ME! And he goes for YOU? The blind kid who, oh let's see, IS A GUY?"

"Max it really isn't that big of a- what's wrong with the fact that we are both guys!?! And for your information, and everyone else's, I'M NOT JUST THAT BLIND KID" I yelled but before I could realize just how stupid that was to do Max launched herself at me knocking me from my seat and banging my head against the ground on my side.

"I was going to just let you take me to the flock THEN kill you all and take Fang, but I have had a change of heart," Max grinned evilly picking me up from the floor by my wrists and slamming me against the wall. I felt something cold and hard slide from the wall and circle my wrists. Realizing what was happening I kicked with my legs and struggled to get free before my legs were locked in as well, or at least try to make it harder for them to be locked in. But max was just TOO strong. After my wrists were locked in she jabbed her elbow into my side with a crack of ribs then grabbed my ankles and held them till they were locked in as well. Once I was secured she stepped back.

"Now, you are going to tell me where the flock is and you are going to join me in taking them down, or else I am going to enjoy breaking you," she said with an obvious grin in her voice.

I couldn't talk because my mind was full of too many things and my ribs screamed in pain with every breath, but I had had worse and by the sound of it... worse was coming. When I'd caught my breath and mind I opened my mouth to lie to her, of course I would never give the flock away, but before I could say anything her hand slapped down on my mouth.

"I'm going to give you some time to think first, after all I don't want you getting away from me without more… serious injuries," her cold voice rasped in my ear.

Dread seeped into my core, but it was followed by a rush of adrenalin and certainty. No matter what they did to me I was not going to help them take down the flock. I thought about Fang and knew I would never betray him especially.

I felt Max's gaze on my face and I knew she knew my answer, but I also knew she didn't care.

**Fang's POV**

Pain raced through me as something hit me _hard_, and I heard the cracking of many bones. Warm soft arms then wrapped around me and held me for a moment. "Iggy..." I said but my mouth failed before I could finish the last part 'I love you'. Then blackness took over my mind, a pool of it drowning me and tossing me. Clogging my ears and the last thing I heard was a cry of pain from the only thing that matter to me then cold. Cold and pain.

I woke up for a moment when something hard and flat hit me then my mind shattered with my body. Pain… were did it all come from? How could one body have so much pain...?

**Angel's POV**

"Fang, Iggy?" I said knocking on Fang's door. "Heellllooooooo? We decided to move to the cave we found the first day we moved here, why won't you guys respond?" worry chewed at my insides then I decided to break the rule Max had set of 'not invading peoples privacy by reading there mind' and I opened my mind to their voices, and heard nothing.

I walked through the slightly open door to find the room empty. "FANG IGGY!!!!!" I yelled "Were are you!?!?!?" but no response.

"What's wrong Angels?" Gazzy asked as he, nudge, and total came up to see what was going on.

"Fang and Iggy are missing!!!" I yelled while running out the door to see if they were in another room, maybe Iggy's, or Max's? When I found though empty I ran outside.

"They're not here, I checked" Gazzy said, his voice shaking slightly.

"What happened to them? What if the erasers got them? Or do you think they went searching for max without us? They could of thought it to dangerous for us but isn't it dangerous for us to stay here alone? Should we go looking for them? I think we should do recon mission" then, to all of our amazement Nudge stopped talking of her own accord. "I think we should fly in big circles around the house to look for any sign of them and if that doesn't work we should meet up at the cave."

"Ok, w-what if we don't find them? Or if they are hurt?" I asked trembling.

"It's ok they are strong, and we can bring the medicine bag just in case" My brother said wrapping his arms around me.

"Ok, thanks" I smiled then Nudge ran to the living room to pick up the bag were Iggy had left it while Gazzy ran to the kitchen to get supplies and I went to Fang's room to grab the backpack we had gotten just to hold total in.

"Forget it" Total said sitting in front of me with a gleam in his eye. "There is no way either of you guys could carry me for long, the best thing would be if you left me here" his voice broke one the 'here' and I scooped the little dog into my arms.

"I'm NOT leaving you behind! What if the erasers come here and find you?" but his words took root in my mind and I knew what he spoke was the best thing to do… but it was a horrible thought.

"Don't worry about me, I get to stay home, watch TV, and eat all the ice cream I can! This is going to be fun, then when they come I'll run away… we will see each other again...I-I'm sure we will…" A tear slid down my cheek and he licked it away. "Don't cry everything will be ok; be strong for Max, now she's the one that needs YOU and so does Iggy and Fang."

"O-Ok, as soon as this is over I will come back here and find you! I promise!" I set him down on the floor softly then knelt beside him and took off my necklace that Max had gotten me, with a little extra persuasion. I took off the heart shaped charm and hooked it to Total's collar then gave him one last hug. Together we ran for the backyard were Nudge and Gazzy were waiting.

"I'm staying behind" Total announced "Hurry up and come back before the electric bills need to be paid."

"Take care Total" I said and waved good bye before I jumped into the air along with Nudge and my brother.

We flew in circles that increased in size and with our wingtips around 15 feet apart. I was thinking about all the horrible things that could have happened to all the lost members of the flock when something red caught my eye.

"Look down there!" I said making a spiraling slow dive down keeping my eyes trained on the red spot which I could now make out as a body... a very limp and oddly positioned body...

"FANG!!!!!!!" I screamed as I recognized the black wings and hair.

I landed carefully to his side and kneeled down beside him "Fang? Fang? Please be alive? Please oh please be ok!!" Tears streaked down my cheeks and my eyes started to sting.

His body was sprawled on the forest floor with blood coming out of several places, but he had landed on a mostly decayed log which had cushioned his fall greatly. A splotch of red colored the corner of his mouth. "Fang, Fang? Oh no…"

"Is that… FANG!!! W-why is he laying like that?" Nudge was screaming at the top of her lungs then Gazzy put a hand over her mouth. After making eye contact with Nudge he let go and bent down toward Fang then opened the bag he had put in a backpack along with some food.

Time seemed to freeze as Gazzy leaned forward and pressed two fingers to the side of Fang's neck feeling for a pulse. My mined raced. What would we do now? Carrying Fang to the cave would take _foreve_r and we still had to find Iggy. But what... what if he was dead? What if the erasers found us here? What if Iggy had already been captured to? Looking down at his body I saw that the ribs on the _opposite_ side of where Fang fell were broken looking and a new thought crossed my mind. Who had done this?

**Please read and review!!! I finially JUST convinced Bloodfang to update the next chapter, YAY!!!!**

**Hint Hint, Max POV in the next Chappi!! **

**P.S. No reviews mean no update!!! But since it has been so long since we last updated I might be nice and give you the next chapter with less reviews required, and Bloodfang may disagree but flames are welcome! As long as they are the constructive type but if you just say how the story fails then it doesn't count in my mind at least.**


End file.
